Broken Hearts and Medicine
by Zalentine
Summary: Hinata is crushed because Naruto has finally started going out with Sakura. But will she be able to find love with someone else who is also broken hearted? Read and review, please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. In fact, I don't even own this laptop...**

* * *

It was easy to lose yourself in a large village like Konoha, especially when the crowds were as active as they were today. You had to push and pull your way through the sea of people as you made your way from point A to point B, making it difficult to travel that particular day. Despite all of the commotion, all of the distractions, fate had a funny way of bringing two people together, two people that may have never met otherwise.

The sun reflected perfectly on her dark, silky hair. Hinata Hyuuga had been out to the market to purchase some rare herbs for a healing tonic. She pressed a brown paper bag that contained her ingredients into her over-sized jacket, as she ducked under a passing stranger's arm and continued to make her way back to the Hyuuga Compound. Things there were bound to be less crowded. Hinata grunted as she squeezed past two men who had been standing back-to-back. She should have known better than to wait until today to do her shopping, but recently things have been slipping her mind. The events of the recent past haunted her every daydream, and the Hyuuga girl was having difficulty to stay focused.

Naruto. Just his name was enough to make Hinata blush. It was the one name that could make her heart skip a beat, make her forget to breathe, yet it usually gave her courage, strength, and hope. Naruto Uzumaki was the name that Hinata loved so much. She loved his mischievous grin, his boyish laughter, and his stubborn determination to stand by his ninja way. The young man was everything Hinata could ever want, and ever want to become. He was always so loud, so confident, and so sure of himself. Hinata wasn't any of that. She was afraid of so many things, she was so self-conscious, and she was so un-sure in her own abilities. Naruto was amazing, brave… but Hinata was shy, gentle…

A failure.

"So, Sakura said she's over Sasuke now! Can you believe that?" Hinata overheard Ino gossiping with… or rather, to, her two teammates.

"I guess so. I mean, he's been gone for a pretty long time." This response was followed by the munching of chips, and Hinata assumed it was Chouji. "Time changes a lot of things."

"Yeah, well…" Ino huffed. "I can't believe she'd just give up on him like that, after all these years of claiming to be in love with him!" She shook her head, and her long blonde hair swayed in tune with her head. "She's falling for Naruto now! Sakura and Naruto! I never saw it coming!"

Tears threatened to brim around Hinata's sad eyes. This was what was bothering her. For years, almost as long as she could remember, she had been in love with the blonde knucklehead ninja, believing in him, seeing him for more than the other kids ever had. She had so quietly admired him from afar, always wishing, hoping, dreaming of the day she would have the guts to confess her feelings for him. But she had been too late. Hinata had not acted quickly enough. For now, Naruto had given his heart to the pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno.

Hinata was moving a little faster now. She let her legs blindly carry her home, as she held onto the tears that were trying to break loose. She crashed through the multitude of people, and they looked bewildered as the typically gentle Hinata passed through so roughly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hinata had made it to her home. With her head still hung low, she retreated to her room.

* * *

Time passed slowly. Herbs, spices, and various cups and mixing tools were scattered across Hinata's bedroom floor. She had tried to get her mind off of things by creating her medical cream, but it scarcely worked. There was a loud sound coming from outside, and it roused Hinata from her self-pity. She peeked out her window and saw her elder cousin Neji with his teammate, Tenten. They were laughing. That had been the sound Hinata had heard. She observed them, both looked happy to be in the other's company. Neji said something to Tenten, and she smiled widely before waving good-bye. Both Hinata and Neji watched her disappear, and Neji returned to the Hyuuga Manor. Hinata, thinking quickly, scooped up her freshly made medicine, and went to greet the other Hyuuga. 

_If Neji is hurt, then this will heal his wounds._ Hinata thought._ My tonic can heal any scar on the body. If only it could heal the scars of the heart…_

"Neji!" Hinata called out. Neji turned and nodded a greeting towards her.

"Hello, Lady Hinata."

"Er, I just made this medicine, so if you need any…" Her voice trailed off, and Neji shook his head.

"It was only training today, I'm fine." He told her. "In fact, Lee's the only one who got hurt. Maybe you should offer some to him."

"Oh." Hinata had never seen much of Neji's other teammate. Rock Lee was considered rather strange by most in the village, and Hinata had never had the chance to decide if this were true for herself. "Er, where is he?"

"He should be around our team's usual training spot, by the beaten-up trees." Neji explained. "He said he would stay there for awhile."

"Okay, Neji." Hinata bowed quickly, before slipping on her shoes and heading towards Neji's training area. Part of her was a little nervous about meeting someone relatively new by herself, but she soon found herself looking at Konoha's green beast.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. Lee was covered in bruises, yet he was furiously punching a training dummy with unquestionable strength. There was something in his face that looked so familiar somehow. Hinata couldn't help but admire him a little.

"Who is there?" Lee asked, not missing a beat.

This took Hinata by surprise. She wasn't used to other people besides the Hyuuga to realize when they were being watched. Blushing a little at her own lack of discretion, she emerged from her little hiding place into the open. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Um, Neji said you could, um… he said you could use some of this." She was holding her special brand of medicine so that it was clearly visible.

Lee continued to punch away, leaving Hinata to think that he hadn't heard her. A few moments went by when Hinata suddenly felt a little uncomfortable with just staring at him and waiting for a reply. She turned to return home, when Lee spoke again between grunts,

"Please do not go."

Hinata decided it was best if she just waited this out. She sat down under a shady tree, watching Lee as he put his entire soul into his training. It seemed to take hours, and finally as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon and the sky turned purple, Lee stopped punching. He looked exhausted, his face was red and his entire body was sweating from the heat of his intense training. On the other hand, Hinata was starting to feel a little chilly, and had pulled her jacket closer to herself to keep warm.

"What is it that you wanted, Lady Hinata?" Lee finally asked, flashing a bright, genuine smile. Hinata blushed again, as it reminded her of how Naruto would to smile at people.

"I, uh, I have some medical cream here, in case you needed any, Lee." She said, showing him the little box she had brought with her. "Neji thought you could use some."

Lee smiled again. "Thank you, miss. That is very generous!" He said, taking the tonic from her hands. His hands were barely larger than her's, and they brushed against her fingers lightly as he took the box. They were warm, friendly, and strong hands. Hinata suddenly wished she could hold onto them.

"It was nothing, really." She reassured him. She tried to shake these thoughts from her head. After all, she was still getting over Naruto… right?

Lee opened the lid of Hinata's medicine and began applying it to various scrapes on his body. When he had finished, he fastened the lid on carefully, before handing it back. "You are very kind, Lady Hinata." He complimented.

Something occurred to Hinata. Lee had been the one Neji mentioned who had a crush on Sakura. She began to remember seeing him a few times around the village, confessing his undying love and protection to the one who was precious to him, in ways she wished Naruto would do for her. Every time the girl turned had him down, but Lee hadn't given up hope. Now that Sakura was officially with Naruto, he must be hurting inside. His heart was in pain for Sakura the same way her's was for Naruto.

"Lee…" Hinata felt blood rise to her cheeks again as his hands met her's again with the return of her box. "Are you… um… how are you doing? I mean… um…"

Lee blinked. "I am fine." He told her. "Thank you for caring. How are you?" He looked a little confused that she had asked him this kind of question so late in conversation. It was usually the first thing people would ask.

"Well to be honest, I… I haven't felt that good, lately." Hinata admitted. "Someone I… I… ah, like very much, likes someone else. And I can't… stop thinking about it." Hinata watched Lee's face, and studied his expressions carefully. He smiled a little, which wasn't what she had expected.

"It is Naruto, is it not?" He asked.

"Er…" Hinata hadn't expected him to try to guess who it was. But he was right. "Y-yes, it is." She blushed again. "How did you-?"

"I thought it was rather obvious." Lee explained. His playful smile disappeared as he began his next sentence. "I must admit though, I too do not really feel so great. There is someone precious to me that does not feel the same way."

"Sakura?" Hinata asked. Lee nodded, smiling a little. It wasn't hard for him to imagine how she had guessed correctly. Lee's crush wasn't secretive at all.

"Yes." He confirmed for her aloud. Then he said nothing more. His eyes seemed focused on something in front of him, but nothing was there.

"Uh, um… Lee…" Hinata intruded. "I'm sure that… you'll find somebody else out there. You're a… nice guy." She smiled a little, and Lee turned to face her. His eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Do you really mean that, Lady Hinata?" He asked her, excitement behind his voice.

"Y-yes I do."

They were both quiet for awhile, as the sky turned even darker and the stars began to appear. Hinata got up, and Lee watched her with concern.

"What are you doing, Lady Hinata?" He asked.

"I'm just going to go home now." She explained. "It was nice meeting you, Lee." Lee quickly rose as well.

"I feel that it is my responsibility to watch you home safely." Lee said. "Please accept my offer and allow me to escort you."

"That would be just fine, Lee." So she began to walk away from the training ground. She was fully aware that Lee was staring at her, and she turned her eyes to face him. "W-what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing is wrong!" Lee smiled a goofy little grin. "May I offer you my arm?"

"Oh! Uh, sure." Hinata forced herself not to blush again as she linked arms with Lee, letting him guide her to her own house. His arm felt so powerful, and Hinata felt secure as they strolled towards the Hyuuga Compound. Lee may lack a fashion sense, and maybe sometimes a common sense, but he didn't lack a pure, gentle heart, or a gift of dedication, or such a charming smile… Hinata's heart pounded a little faster. Did she just think of Lee as "charming"? She was thankful for the blackness that hid their faces, because she was blushing for about the umpteenth time. But it was true. Lee was a sweet guy.

"We are here, Lady Hinata." Hinata snapped out of her little daydreams and realized that she was standing right outside the Hyuuga Compound. Lee unwound their arms, and she sensed him smiling again.

"Thank you so much, Lee." Hinata said. "That was so nice of you."

Lee nodded. "Anything for you, Lady Hinata." He said. Then he gasped at his own words, and it didn't take sunlight or the Byakugan to guess Lee was blushing this time.

"G-goodnight, Lee." Hinata said. "I hope I'll get to see you soon."

"Goodnight, Lady Hinata." Lee took a step back. "I hope so, too!"

Hinata disappeared into the Compound, but watched Lee go until he was out of sight. Hinata sighed gently to herself, and looked down at the arm Lee had held.

Rock Lee, the youthful green beast of Konoha.

Hinata smiled to herself as she removed her shoes and went inside her home.

She rather liked him.

* * *

**Please review! I had this idea in my head for a very, very long time, and since I haven't written much fanfiction lately I figured, "Why not?". So... I'm a LeexHina fan, as you must be able to tell. If Lee and Hinata ever met, I think they would become friends at least. Anyway, if you're waiting for an update for my other story, I apologize. It's writer's block, so just be patient. I've been focusing more on original stuff lately, too... so I hope my writing talent shows here. Any critique would be appreciated! Thanks in advance.**


End file.
